Insecurities
by atlax3
Summary: Korra's insecurities come to a boil. Makorra. one-shot


It's great to be back in the fandom. :]  
Not edited/beta'd, quick little one-shot that I wrote on a whim because... MAKORRA. that's why. So please excuse me if it's bad.  
Please rate/review!

**I don't own any of these characters. They belong to Bryke. **

A steady breeze blew in from an open window of the Pro-Bending Arena's attic. The Avatar, tired from an early morning of training, stared outside towards Air Temple Island and inhaled the scents that the breeze blew in. It has been weeks since she moved to Republic City to begin her airbending training, and to her displeasure, has not bended a single wave of air. It didn't make sense. As she felt the wind gently push the strands of her ponytails from her shoulder, she couldn't help but revel at how the wind was so delicate, but yet so powerful. Numerous times she has thought that maybe, just maybe, she was the Avatar that couldn't bend all four elements. She knew that that was a ludicrous idea. Recently, however, this thought kept invading her mind whenever she tried to airbend. An incapable Avatar. What a disgrace. Korra shook the thought from her mind and inhaled and exhaled once again.

She rested her head on the window sill, listening to the waves crashing below mixed with the low hum of satomobiles traveling through the streets. Satomobiles. Huh. Korra thought of the time Mr. Sato allowed her to drive one of those Satomobiles, despite the fact that she has never ridden in one, let alone drive one. Korra excitedly agreed to driving this new contraption with a disapproving Mako trailing behind. He tried to convince the stubborn girl that he would drive it, but Korra defiantly stated that she could handle it. Needless to say the city experienced some traffic fumbles that afternoon, and Chief Bei Fong was not pleased. Neither was Mako.

Mako. As detached and indifferent as this man was, she couldn't help but be enchanted by his existence. How he moved on and off the arena, how he talked, the subtle sense of over-protectiveness for Bolin... it was all very captivating for Korra. A frown settled on her face as she muddled over her feelings for the fire bender. Whenever she thought about him, a warm feeling would settle in her stomach, and when she saw, that warmth burst into flames and travelled throughout her body. But at the same time a certain irritation came from thinking about him and seeing him; like she wanted to just grab his shoulders and shake him for being the person he is. He definitely had no feelings for Korra whastoever - in fact, she wondered if he had any feelings for anything at all, excluding Bolin. He was always so distant from everything and never fully engaged in something other than pro-bending. When he battled, his golden eyes would come alive with a fire that would stay lit throughout the entire match. The colors of his eyes would almost come alive, but once he stepped off the arena, that fire was gone. Okay, maybe he felt something for Bolin AND probending. Korra felt that that was all you can get from him. This thought made her frown grow deeper but she shook it away as she heard his footsteps coming up the stairs.

Mako wiped the beads of sweat travelling down his neck as he climbed the stairs to his home - the attic. He and Bolin had been living here shortly after their parents disappeared. Fortunately Toza had been in good spirits that evening he saw the brothers rummaging through the garbage for something to eat. The way that one brother lovingly took care of the other struck a chord in his heart and he generously allowed them to stay in the attic. The corners of Mako's lips pulled upward slightly for a second at the thought and suddenly went back to its permanent frown as he pushed open the door and saw that the Avatar was sitting on the windowsill. Her usually strong, lithe back was slumped over on the window with her head leaning to one side. Mako sensed something was bothering Korra, and he wanted to help.

"Hm. You're still here?" Good job Mako, you want to make the girl feel more crappy. Mission accomplished.

"Yeah..." Korra managed to sigh outwardly, trying to lift her body so that she could start leaving. Apparently she overextended her welcome and it was time to head back to Air Temple Island, where she would be berated by Tenzin about probending, how to meditate, yadda yadda all of that crazy air bending stuff. Great.

Mako noticed her trying to get up and quickly added, "You can stay for a little longer. Bolin's going to be home soon and he probably wants to hang out with you and stuff," and stuff. Come on Mako get it together.

Korra slumped back down into her position and sighed once again. "Mako, when did you first know that you can firebend?"

Mako remembered the cold winter nights on the streets of the city when he and Bolin didn't have anywhere to stay. Bolin was freezing, and to add onto that, he had a bad cough that wracked his chest. The younger brother's body started to shiver intensely, and all Mako wanted to do was to give him warmth, any kind of warmth... Mako clasped his hands together and placed his forehead oh his thumbs. He felt a newfound warmth stemming from his abdomen, through his limbs, all the way to the balls of his feet to the palm of his hands. Mako lay one palm upward, and gradually, a flame erupted in the center of his hand. He then gripped Bolin's shoulders and wrapped his arms around them, providing as much heat as he can.

Not comfortable with sharing this memory, Mako said, "I don't remember. It just came to me." Mako suddenly remembered that the Avatar was having trouble in her Airbending training. "Why, airbending training not going well?" trying his best not to sound as cold as the statement came out to be.

"No." a blunt Korra responded.

Mako raised his right hand to scratch his head in wonder of what to do. He barely knew this girl, and he had this unshakeable feeling to comfort her in whatever problems she may be experiencing right now. In fact, he's been having several other feelings for the girl. Mako would watch her train and feel the tightening in his chest grow. He would see her gaze at the city in wonder with her large eyes with wonder and the warmth in his chest grew more. They would both argue incessantly about the pro-bending tournament rules and tactics, and despite the annoyance he felt, he could feel his feelings for her grow even more.

Ever since she has joined the Fire Ferrets, Mako could not keep his mind off of the crazy girl and he truly did not understand why. He slowly walked towards the windowsill and sat opposite of her, looking out onto Yue Bay before turning his head towards Korra.

She had an anxious expression on her face, hugging her knees and looking down at her feet. Her eyes were glazed over and Mako did not know whether it be because of staring off into the distance for a long time, or if she was on the verge of tears. Mako's eyes widened as he saw drops of tears fall from her eyes. He wasn't used to seeing Korra like this - the headstrong, independent facade that she has been giving off was finally falling apart right in front of him, and he didn't know what to do. His chest felt heavy and the need to hold her in his arms for as long as she needed came into play.

"Hey... don't cry." Mako, throwing away all uncomfortable feelings away, followed his instincts and scooted his way in front of the weeping girl. He gently brushed several strands out of her face, and wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Mako." Korra's usually loud and boisterous voice fell down to a shaken whisper. "I'm just trying so hard and I can't get anything with this airbending stuff right. I meditate, and I go through those spinning doors, but nothing comes out! How am I supposed to protect my people when I can't even bend a single gust of air? I'm not good enough to be the Avatar." Fresh tears erupted from the Avatar's icy blue eyes. She continued to sob as Mako pulled her head into his chest.

"Shh..." he said.

Mako didn't know what words to say to comfort the girl, but he knew that he was going to be there for her no matter what. He gently caressed the back Korra's neck as he held her. Mako inhaled her scent slowly, in, out, in out before saying something.

"I..." He started slowly, "I know that you've been having a hard time. Just because you can't get one element as quickly as the others doesn't make you any less of an Avatar... I'm pretty sure the past Avatars had the same troubles... and, uh... look," Mako held her by the shoulders and forced Korra to look him in the eyes, "You have so much potential than what you think. You just have to truly believe in yourself. You won't get anywhere if you think so negatively."

Korra sniffed and a little flicker of a smile tugged at the corner of her lips. _There we go,_ Mako thought. She leaned into Mako's chest once again. Mako suddenly pressed his lips onto Korra's forehead, feeling her cool skin in contrast to his lips. He kept his lips on her forehead for a while, letting both temperatures come together as one. Korra sighed, sniffed, and manuevered her body so that her legs wrapped around his waist. She laid her head on his chest, nuzzling against his warm neck.

Korra didn't know why Mako became so... warm towards her all of a sudden but she was grateful for the comfort. "Thank you," she whispered.

Mako smiled, and held her tighter.


End file.
